The Slippery Slope
by White Trenchcoat
Summary: Faced with changes and difficult decisions, Coby leaves the Marines, and sets out to fulfil his dream without their help. In the process, he strikes an odd bargain with someone he thought he'd never see again. Alvida/Coby. Rating will change.
1. Coby or not Coby

Full Summary: After the battle between Akainu and Aokiji, and the latter's subsequent leaving of the marines, Marine lieutenant Coby faces a difficult decisions, and questions his own justice. Full of conflict, he returns to his old boss with an interesting propasition, and hopes he can fulfil his own goal via his own methods.

I've always loved this show since I first saw it, but oddly enough this isn't focused on my favourite villain of all time: Blackbeard. No, instead it focuses on someone I thought I wouldn't be able to enjoy looking at/writing about but... a certain blog has shown me how great she can be, if written correctly.

One more note, make sure to note in your comments whether or not I'm turning this series into a Twilight ripoff. Twilight is an abomination and to call it literature is akin to calling a rock poetry. There might be Romance, but it won't be soppy gothic romance. For all the Coby fans, I will not make Coby into an emo goth. I like Coby. As for Alvida, I won't make her a sex demon either, but... you'll see. So, here it starts: Slippery Slope.

* * *

><p>What was justice?<p>

So thought Marine Leutenant Coby, sitting on top of Garp's ship. Hands behind his head, he tried to ignore Helmeppo's snoring: a major feat. Still, it rooted the young marine into the moment, here and now, anchoring him safely to the present. He had looked up to the Marines, Admirals and all. Aokiji was so cool and understanding, if a bit lazy, and Kizaru was feared by every pirate. And then... there was Akainu.

It was a few days after he had been named as Fleet Admiral, beating out Aokiji for the position. It had been an epic battle, one which many marines had watched with apprehension. Ice fought fire in a titantic battle that almost dwarfed the War of the Best, and Coby had heard tales that Admiral Kizaru, known as Borsalino, had skipped the battle, not seeming to care about the momentous change this battle's decision would cause.

Garp just didn't say a word through it all, looking on feircely. Helmeppo kept cowering whenever a particularly large explosion sounded.

Akainu's justice was not the right justice. It was justice, for sure, and a reason that pirates feared him, but he would have killed Coby. Coby had been saved at the last moment by a pirate, of all things, and if it hadn't been for Emperor Shanks... with the discovery of his Haki, so followed Coby's study of a powerful art. He could now bypass the immunities of Devil Fruit users, but logia were still beyond him. His strength was improved, but he was still scrawny, and vowed to continue training. He hoped to be a bastion for new marines just like Garp had been. Someone everyone could look up to.

Of course, Garp and Sengoku had left after the war, and while the training continued, Coby didn't feel the same excitement he had usually felt while getting stronger. Like other young marines, the Admirals presented a strong backbone and force to rally behind. Everything changed in the battle, and Coby's idol and benchmark, Aokiji, known as Kuzan, had left the Marines. With the new discovery of his Haki, the changing times, the attack by Akainu, Coby had slowly begun to descend back to the crybaby he once was. Only his promise to Luffy, and Garp's belief in him, stopped him from running. But at a cost.

Lost within loyalties and feelings, Coby had asked Garp where Aokiji was, and had gone to meet him.

\v/^\v/

"Arara... I told Garp not to tell anyone about my hiding place" replied the lazy toned voice, cutting through Coby's shivers. A winter island, hail 24/7, Aokiji had chosen a place fitting him precisely. Only two towns, both with roaring furnaces that fought off the hail, and a series of tunnels that ran between buildings to keep the heat in. Once Kaido's territory, Aokiji had made it so all pirates arriving were killed in the ice, and so brought his peace and stay on the island (Kaido usually sent disgraced subordinates to be frozen for that very purpose, the failures sent somewhere they could not be incompetent).

"I need to... brr... ask a question, Kuzan-sensei" asked Coby rough chattering teeth, and wondered if he could... A moment later, haki surrounded his body and fought off the Chile Chile fruit's influence. "..." replied Aokiji, letting the marine speak. "Akainu wanted to kill me, and let all those marines die. Do you think that was Justice? Were you going to let him?"

"It is not my place to question other people's Justice. I disapproved of his actions, but there was a war on" replied the Ex-Admiral, and looked up. Above him was a frozen waterfall that fallen on him. The water had frozen instantly once Coby had appeared, and the cave itself was covered in ice sculptures... or rather, dead pirates. Coby realised his question hadn't been answered, but decided it was something each person had to decide. "All I wanted was to be a Marine. It's been my lifelong dream, but... What now?"

"I'm tired now, arara... I joined the marines for a reason... ah... and I can still accomplish my goal without being a Marine" explained Aokiji with a slow finality, and cracks appeared in the waterfall above his head. Water trickled through, the beautiful spectacle shattering slowly until the sheets of water poured once more. Coby felt a fresh spray of cold water, and lost concentration on his Haki. He ran out from a shattering internal blizzard, and into the vicious hail.

/^\v/^\

Amongst all this, Helmeppo seemed to belief in Akainu's new stance. Perhaps it was because he was raised by something like Captain Morgan, although he too had thought about running during the battle. "What is the different between working for Akainu and being evil? He kills innocent people and criminals alike! I may as well have remained under Iron Ma-" Coby had ranted, pausing mid sentence. "Her, eh? You can't compare the Fleet Admiral with her!" exclaimed the Marnie officer. Coby hadn't heard, and was instead thinking about what he had just said. It wasn't just the ruthlessness, though.

Using brute force for your own ends, being selfish in the pursuit of your own beliefs, and even beating up your own subordinates at a moment's notice, among others. He was strongly reminded of the first, and worst, pirate he had ever encountered: purely by misfortune. The woman who had terrified him for many years.

Iron Mace Alvida.


	2. A Flashy Meeting

Chapter name to change because it sucks. So yeah part two is here, and I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.

Time now for the meeting, and I'm sorry for the long set up in the previous and current chapter. However, I consider myself a good writer and wanted to give a solid base to the rest. Now, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alvida!" exclaimed Buggy, running over to his ship mate. She was casually lounging in the sun in a bathing suit, her wide hat pulled down low and a glass of rum next to her chair. Alvida sighed, and looked solo meeting Buggy's painted face. "How about I drop an anchor in your port?" he suggested, winking blatantly. The female pirate sat up, lifted up her hat, and turned. "Buggy... I.."<p>

"Yes yes?" answered Buggy excitedly, as she reached down for something. A moment later, Alvida's iron mace swung around and smacked into his stomach. He didn't have time to let out an oof before he flew away through the sky, body coming apart. "Bastard, as if I ever would..." steamed Alvida, settling down again. "Poor Captain" said Cabaji somewhere out of her line of vision, and got on his unicycle to fetch his boss. "Buggy has won not so much as any battle, and he expects me to go out its him?" thought the female pirate, resuming her previous position.

She needed a strong young man, one who could toss away Marines like ants and challenge the world. Like her dear Luffy... but he had vanished, and with no word of him the trail had gone cold. "That isn't the only thing that has" she thought to herself, and sighed again.

\v/^\v/

"Soru" whispered Coby, and pushed off the ground, disappearing a moment later. "What?" exclaimed the pirate captain angrily, looking around for the young marine. Cries of pain suddenly sounded from behind him, and he turned, seeing his men scattered to the floor like bowling pins. The young marine withdrew his fist, and suddenly appeared again, going to a single crew member and kicking his chin, dashing between his subordinates.

He heard the sound of blades, and the pirate drew his sword, countering the visored youths kukri swords. The young Marine moved fast, however, and in a few seconds the pirate Captain felt his blade fly out of his grasp, the last of his men falling. The two teenagers flanked him, and he fell to his knees, begging them for mercy: who were these Marines?

"Hichichichi Good job you too" laughed Vice-Admiral Gharb Zenatta, patting the twhouses on their shoulders. "Redbeard the Knife, you are under arrest" yelled the VA with such force the pirate was knocked back. "Take him in, and let's go get a drink" he called to his men, but Coby and Helmeppo looked at each other. "Gharb-San, it's only 3 o clock. Isn't it a bit too early?" suggested Helmeppo, but the Vice-Admiral was already heading to a tavern, not hearing the marine's protest.

"Erm, I guess we just cuff him and put him in holding, men" suggested Coby to the marine soldbeginner them. "Understood, Lieutenant" they replied, saluting, and took the pirate away. Coby then disappeared,andHelmeppo went back to the ship.

While Gharb drank merrily, Coby got the bartenders attention (The man amazed at how much he drunk). "Do you know where Iron Mace Alvida is?" he asked, and the bartender wiped down the table, wondering how today has become so peculiar. "Can't really say, word is she's hanging around with Shichibukai Buggy, whose just going all around the Grand Line. They say he's searching for Straw Hat Luffy, and no, I don't know where he is either" added the bartender, causing Coby to wilt slightly. "Are they focusing on any specific islands?"

"Well, they're apparently going to the locations he visited. I think they were in Alabasta, last I heard."

\v/^\v/ - a few days later

"Gyahahahaha, run you flashy fools!" yelled Buggy triumphantly, standing on top a mound of defeated pirates. His new crew, the Impel Down escapees, leaped and yelled battle cries as they took out their opposition. "Look at how much money I'm getting from the Marines" laughed Buggy to Alvida afterwards, his comrade dressed in her usual attire of pants, cloak and hat. She leaned on her mace. "You're not doing anything though" she pointed out, and Buggy stopped in the middle of his happy tirade, falling to his knees in depression. "Alvida-neesan..." he pleaded, and then stood up. "Doesn't matter, might makes right, gyahahaha!" laughed Buggy and walked past her.

The hot heat of the Alabastar desert slid over her skin, the hat blocking most of her slim body from the harmful effects. She should tan more later, make herself even more beautiful. It had been easy being a pirate, Buggy taking up most of the flak with his little soldiers who were at his fingertips. The man was weak, but he could manipulate like no one else. If she liked that in a man... maybe. Maybe something would happen, but he was a coward, and would never be able to hit her, or let along touch her. And it had been so long...

They partied well that night, even the most serious of Buggy's Impel Down crew brought over to the funny side of being a pirate. She enjoyed a few mugs of ale, but couldn't eat much, still thinking about how lonely she was. "Captain Buggy, Captain Buggy!" exclaimed a voice suddenly from behind her, and the clown pirate listened to his subordinate. "How can you, my flashy crew, be taken out by one marine? Go back and bring me his head!" shouted Buggy, stamping his feet and shoving the man away.

"Rokushiki" exclaimed Coby as he dug his finger into the pirates knee. The man fell down, and the marine, or ex-marine now he wasn't sure, stepped past him. Was it providence, or some higher power, that had led the ship he was on to the very place he wanted to go? Coby felt a tad guilty at leaving Gharb, but carried on anyway: he was an man after all.

As he took out another pirate, he wondered what he wold actually do when he met her? He hadn't the foggiest idea what drove him to her. He wandered near the party, and turned to the noise. Coby stood there stiff, pink hair held back y his trademark bandana, and looked at the revellers, seeing too many pirates around the fire, the cold air blowing around as Night fell on Alabasta. "Captain Buggy, Jim and the others haven't come back" commented Mohji, interrupting his captain's drink.

Thoughtfully, Buggy scratched his head with a disembodied hand, and looked into the night. "Let the man come to us then. They might provide us with some entertainment" he suggested, and all his crew cheered. "That's our Captain!" "Always looking out for his men!" "Kanpai!" called out various crew members, everyone fooled except Alvida. Buggy was just scared of facing the man alone, and that was all he was doing.

'Nobody else has a mace like that' thought Coby, hiding in a palm tree discreetly. He had finally worked out why he had come, and what he would do. If that didn't work, well, he could take all of them out all out in the end. Win win.

"Alvida-neesan! Captain Buggy! There's someone hiding in that tree!" shouted one of the men, and Coby promptly fell out of his hiding place, getting up a moment later to dust himself off. Despite most of them being half drunk, every pirate took out either a sword or pistol, and pointed it at Coby. "Damn" he thought, and looked straight at Alvida. The strong determination and unflinching gaze reached deep into Alvida's body, and rekindled the fire that Luffy had set alight when first met: and he hit her.

"So, you reveal yourself at last, you flashy Marine. Too bad you're going to die. My loveable followers, Flashy Rush!"


	3. Nostalgia

Some of the pirates were from Impel Down, and wearing new variations of lethal clown outfits they ran forwards, shouting war cries: it had been a while since they had an all out fifty on one. Coby panicked for a few seconds, then instinctively avoided the bullets fired at him, the kami skill of Rokushiki proving him difficult to hit. The swords that came missed him, but with others he used tekkai to solidify his fist: they broke against the steel.

"What the Hell?" asked some of the lesser experienced pirates, but the Impel Down escapees knew better. Rokushiki, the six-forms style. This guy apparently knew them, against all his appearances. Coby remained on the defensive, unable to do much while he used soru and kami to avoid attacks. They attacked fast, and he decided to go on the offensive, just like Sarin-san had said. "Shigan" he said simply, and stuck his finger into several pirates' legs, causing them to collapse. He didn't like using it, but Lucci-san had insisted on it. His reasoning was you either mastered all six-forms or you choose another style.

"Stop!" announced Buggy, and the pirates let up. "Cabaji, sort out our friend. Show them how to do it" boasted Buggy, turning to his First Mate. There was just a Cabaji shaped cloud of smoke remaining. Buggy stared open mouthed, and Alvida stepped forwards, pushing a hand through her hair. "I'll take on these young kid. Its about time I had a good fight with a strong man" she said, tossing an insulting and playful grin to Buggy.

"…why…" whispered Buggy, on his hands and knees as if he was hit by a negative ghost. Alvida swung up her mace and slammed it into the ground, holding a delicate hand open to Coby. "Come on then, Marine scum. If you can land a hit on me, I will forfeit. If you can hold on to me for five seconds, I'll be your ally" announced Alvida, twirling her mace without effort.

Could this boy do what Straw Hat did? She couldn't wait to find out. Coby kept his face neutral, but inside he rejoiced. It had turned out better than expected. However, he'd have to be strategic. He ran forwards and aimed a kick at Alvida. 'She'll feint with her mace, but aim to kick me' foresaw Coby, and ducked under her mace at the last minute. He caught a quick grin from her, foot a few inches from his face now, and he used kami at the last moment, body becoming s paper. He snapped back to solidity to push her backwards. However, his hands slid over her skin and he fell against her, sliding off a few seconds later.

Alvida raised an eyebrow, holding her mace with anticipation. He intrigued her, with his quick reflexes, but like all men he couldn't hold on to her. "A devil fruit...?" asked Coby, using soru to separate the distance between them. "The sube sube no mi. My skin is the slipperiest thing around, and all attacks slide off it. I am practically immortal. Problem is, it took away my beautiful freckles" explained Alvida, laughing. "It also removed all that fat from you" commented Coby, then clapped a hand to his mouth, and everybody there, except Alvida, breathed in deeply. Everyone knew, even Coby, that calling her fat was the worst insult possible.

Her eye twitched, and a snarl separated her lips. "WHO IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON IN ALL THE SEAS?" shouted Alvida angrily, and every male there replied "YOU, LADY ALVIDA!" "YOU'RE THE NUMBER ONE-" began Buggy, and Coby finished it for him. "-Ugly stinking old bag!" yelled Coby, and was hit by a flash of nostalgia.

Alvida's face had begun at puce, and had gone to pink with anger, finally setting on fiery red. "You... You... Wait, no. What?" she said, interrupting herself before the anger returned. Her mace slammed the ground violently, hurling up earth, and she violently attacked, hitting Coby several times backwards. Blood trailed from his nose into his mouth, but he responded by jumping at her and grabbing the mace's handle. The marine's fist came at her again, and slid off, but her mace smacked into his head. Tekkai stopped the blow, and Coby began to attack furiously, grabbing any part he could and kicking. It was impossible, and the pirates had now scattered back, afraid of angry Alvida.

She moved quickly, the air not slowing her down at all, and used feet and fists to hit him, along with her mace. He was purely on defensive now, against his will, and could hear her talking between hits. "Only one... Bastard... Has ever called me that before" breathed Alvida, letting her Devil Fruit take care of the marine. "A little kid, fat and plump." Coby's kick this time knocked her mace from her grip, but she continued attacking, snarling.

"And what happened to him?" asked Coby, although he knew all to well. Hs nose had begun to heal, and he took stock of the battle now, looking at his opponent. He'd need to use Haki sooner or later. "He was crushed to death by my mace" she lied in response, and her laugh was cut short by Coby grabbing hold of her left wrist, getting a good hold, his haki keeping him anchored to her skin. "Liar" he said, and everyone gasped in shock, Alvida trying to pull away from the marine, but her slip slip powers weren't working. He was... holding her. This was impossible! "Let me...go" she grunted, fruitlessly trying to pull away. "He became a marine! THIS marine!" announced Coby, and felt glee as her eyes widened in surprise. "COBY!" exclaimed the most beautiful woman in the world, and her former navigator ploughed his fist into her stomach, all of his frustration and bad memories of being in her crew fuelling the punch.

She flew back, sliding across the floor, and smacking into the drinks table, upsetting kegs and glasses, all the while thinking, 'impossible...'. She stood up, her slip slip powers saving her from most damage, but she put a hand to her stomach. "Flashy bastard! Everyone, attack!" shouted Buggy, enraged. "I hit her, and held on to Iron Mace Alvida. By her own words, I am her ally!" yelled Coby, holding his ground. "Gyahahaha, we're pirates you flashy idiot! We don't give a damn!" shouted back Buggy, and all his pirates laughed.

The mace swung up and hit Buggy's head, separating it from his body. "Not again..." sighed Buggy, his body running to fetch it back. Alvida had regained her mace, and rested it on her shoulder. "Don't attack him. In fact, leave him alone" she called out, walking over. That was twice now someone had ever hit her. She could see a bit of Luffy in the determined eyes and strong body. Her chubby former navigator had become a strong marine, and she liked it.

"Ironic, the first one of my old crew to abandon me is the first to come back" chuckled Alvida, bouncing the mace gently on her shoulder. "I wanted to talk with you, Alvida" explained Coby, wary of any tricks. She raised an eyebrow, and then nodded. "And so you shall. Mr. marine, care to join us in partying?" she offered, still feeling his touch on her skin, the area warmed. As he walked to the drinking, she rubbed the warm part, enjoying the memory of his touch.

What would her former crew-mate do to her next


End file.
